The Marauders and the Pranking War
by Loony the Lothlorien Huntress
Summary: When the Marauder's pull a prank on Bella  OC  she swears to get paybay and what was originally sweet revenge turned into a full on pranking war. Fun, romance, pranks and lots of last name calling.
1. Back story

**This is NOT part of th story this is just to (once you start reading) clear things up**

**Disclaimer: GUESS WHAT I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

_1__st__ year, day after the first full moon. (Bella's POV)_

"Remus, please don't try to lie to me, it's useless because I can tell, from your eyes, that you are lying to me." I said softly to him after charms.

"Leave me alone please, Bella, please…" Remus pleaded for about the next minute.

"I give up Remus; I have been trying all morning for you to tell me what really happened last night. I guess I won't tell you my secret then like I was going to…" Poor Remus started to cry and ran back into the castle. All though transfigurations and potions he wouldn't look at me even though I was trying to catch his eye. Only at like what 3 in the morning when the common room, except for us, was empty did Remus finally say something to me and looked me in the eye.

"Bella just let it go ok! I'm going to bed." He announced as he slammed his book shut and went up to his dorm.

_About 3 and a half hours later_

"JAMES POTTER" Was what woke up the girls and me this morning. Well I think they woke up all of Gryffindor.

"Well might as well get dressed because I have a feeling that" Mary was saying when.

"JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE!" Interrupted her.

"Anyone want to find out what's going on?" Marlene asked casually but before we could even say 'Me' yet another scream came, this time from Peter I think…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After that we bolted down the stairs, the second after Lily opened the door it got slammed back into her face. Mary went back upstairs saying something about changing.

"JAMES POTTER GIVE SIRIUUS BACK HIS SHIRT NOW OR I WILL HEX YOUR BUT INTO TOMORROW!" was shouted by Remus which made me jump. After a few minutes Marlene, Lily and I finally managed to open the door. The scene in front of them was not a pretty one. James was running around holding a white shirt, Sirius (shirtless, Marlene whistled) chasing him, Remus blocking the exit and Peter standing in a corner looking quite confused and scarred.

"POTTER GIVE SIRIUS BACK HIS SHIRT, SIRIUS JUST PUT IT ON! PETER WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?" I screamed at the boys, James and Peter looked rather shocked, James because of being called Potter and well Peter was an obvious reason. Sirius then leapt onto James and grabbed his shirt and though it on.

"I'm going to breakfast." Declared a very tired Remus, before leaving. But when the boys made to follow him, Lily's temper flew up.

"POTTER YOU EVIL LITTLE!" But what James was they never found out because James just knocked Lily over and started to kiss her.

"I don't know about you but Im going." Peter said but I then gave them such a glare that Sirius stepped backwards in fright.

"I need to have a little chat with Remus, so if you will excuse me." I claimed as I turned and left.

_In the basically empty Great Hall_

"Remus?" I asked as I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Bella drop it please." Was all he said, he didn't even look up from his half eaten bacon.

"No Remus I will not drop it, now where were you at the full moon?" I questioned him with a force he looked up.

"With my mother" He snapped back.

"Remus, I know something's worrying you, I can see scars and scratches that you didn't have before the other night. Remus please, I promise I won't tell anyone, I swear." I pleaded but he just shook his head and left for History of Magic, leaving his half eaten bacon behind.

"So what did you say?" Asked Peter as the others walked in. (Minus James)

"Im going for and walk and don't follow me Lily." I spat with such force everyone (even the hufflepuff's on the other side of the hall) turned to stare at me.

"Oh where's Potter?" I asked Peter, half way out of my seat.

"In bed" Was the simple answer.

_In the grounds_

'Why won't he just tell me? Well I won't bring it up again till after the next full moon…' I thought to myself and I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't even notice Sirius sitting down next to me.

"What's on your mind Bella? What happened between you and Rem?" He asked me with such a caring face and tone I couldn't believe this was Sirius Black.

"Nothing Sirius, really its nothing, Remus and I just had a little fight, that's all." I replied he then but his arm around me and said.

"It's alright Bella, come on lets go find Remus and sort this out." He offered but I just looked away from him and shook my head.

"Lupin and I won't make up till he trusts me." I snapped back, Sirius took a sharp breath because this was the first time ever had I called Remus by his last name.

"Oh shoot class is about to start come on." He offered me a hand and helped me get up.

_The morning after the next full moon_

"Honestly Potter you can't even find a bloody book?" I exclaimed as Potter asked me to help him find 'The simplest jinxes' for about the 5th time this week.

"Mr Potter and Miss Charmp please get out of my library and start heading to your first class." Madam Pince asked us and we left right away.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce Remus Lupin who wishes to speak to Bella Charmp privately!" Sirius announced the second we walked around the corner and revealing Remus who was wearing a 'SIRIUS ORION BLACK I TOLD YOU NOT TO!' look.

"Well, umm Bella want to go for a walk?" Remus asked me rather oddly.

"Come on." I said we didn't speak again till we reached a little covered up area by the lake.

"So what's this about?" I asked as soon as we sat down.

"Do you still believe I didn't visit my mother?" I nodded.

"Promise me this will not affect our friendship, what Im about to tell you."

"Remus John Lupin I Gryffindor swear that I will not tell a soul but only if you will do the same for me." I replied and Remus nodded his head.

"You first Bella." Remus commented so I took a breath and told him.

"Well my skin can't be perpetrated by anything except werewolf scratches and they heal quicker on me…"

"But that's good isn't it why do you look like your about to cry?"

"That's the good part the bad part is that potions affects me quicker and the effect of the potion doubles so for instant I have a few drop of poison, it would spread though me in less than a minute plus the effects of it will be twice as much as normal..." I told him while tears flowed down my face of the memory of what happened a few years ago.

"Don't cry Bella, I hate to see you cry… My secret is that I'm a… I'm a werewolf. Please don't hate me!" Remus said that last bit rather fast and he started to move away from me.

"Remus John Lupin you really think a furry little problem will stop us from being friends? Remus you're the second person on earth I have told this secret to… My ex-friend used this against me and nearly killed me by giving me half a goblet full of poison!" I was almost shouting in angry at the end, Remus looked much taken aback at everything I just said.

"So you're not going to desert me because of my, how did you word it 'furry little problem'? Remus looked worried when he asked this but when I nodded he hugged me with the happiest face I have ever seen on him.

"Oi you two hurry up before Professor Pillowet gives us all detention for being late" Sirius called after he walked in on us hugging. We rolled eyes at each other and left.

_A week later_

'Oh stuff Slughorn is going to kill me for being late again!' I was thinking when BOOM, I feel down the stairs which half way through falling decided it's going to move.

"OUCH my leg!" I screamed in pain as I tried to stand up but fell over again in pain. Oh here comes Peter…

"Hey Peter I fell down the stairs and I think I broke my leg so can you help me?" I asked as Peter walked by, I think he thought I was pretending because he started to laugh and just kept walked.

"Oh I hate you Pettigrew." I swore under my breath before my leg started hurting even more.

'Great I have been sitting here for like what 5 minutes? I am SO dead' I was saying in my head, when Remus and Sirius came walking along the corridor.

"What are you doing here Bella? Professor Slughorn sent us to find you" Remus informed me when I noticed them looking at my leg.

"I fell down the stairs and they started to move. OI SIRIUS WATCH IT THAT HURT!" I shouted his way when he gave my leg a sharp tap which just made the pain worse.

"Come on let's get you to Madam Pumfrey" Remus said, helping me to my feet.

"Remus go tell Professor Slughorn where we are and what happened please" I asked and he nodded and left in a hurry.

_Remus POV When he was outside the potions classroom_

"Pettigrew you are as bad, if not worse than Potter!" I heard Lily say then I remembered what Bella told me 'Peter came by and thought I was joking and just left me' and from what I just heard Peter just mentioned this to the others.

'Well better tell Slughorn what happened' I thought to myself as I opened the door and walked inside.

"Ah Mr Lupin, where is Mr Black and Miss Charmp?" Slughorn asked me the second I realised I was along.

"At the hospital wing Sir, Bella broke her leg." I replied.

"Well they will be back with us in no time; Poopy is one of the best healers I have ever met!" Exclaimed Slughorn happily.

**Well that's the back stor,y Chapter 1 will be up soon and sorry for not updating my other stories often but just so you know I haven't forgotten them and for Modern Hogwarts I am doing a ton of behind the scenes stuff. **


	2. Chapter 1 The first pranks

_Bella's POV_

"Oh Lily one day I will get bay back on those boys." I told her while we were walking back to the common room after a not very nice prank that the lovely Potter, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew had just pulled on me.

Here's what happened…

On my way back from quidditch pradice (Im a beater with Sirius) by myself, I noticed Potter walking over to a tree, this was normal but what was weird was that Sirius was walking the opposite way. For these boys this was very strange behaviour, I noticed Remus at the place were Potter was heading and Pettigrew at the place where Sirius was going to. I follow Potter (as the boys guessed I would) so when my back was turned on Sirius he did the leg locker curse on me and I fell over. Normally this doesn't bother me at all but today I decided to leave my wand in my dorm (never doing that again) so I couldn't undo it and of cause the only other students that weren't inside the castle or getting changed were them. After I got up I turned to face Sirius and Pettigrew and I screamed at them

"SIRIUS BLACK, PETER PETTIGREW WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID THIS?" Of cause they acted innocent but what took me was what Pettigrew said.

"Oops Sorry Charmp, I was aiming at James." I nodded but while I was in the middle of turning back to Remus for help all four of them shouted different curses at me. They were the boggy hex, the stunning spell, for some reason the disarming charm and the full body bind curse. Then they hid me in a downstairs broom closet, Pettigrew was checking the corridor for any sign that someone was coming.

"Hurry up McGonagall's coming!" Pettigrew squeaked as they finished shoving me in. (In a gentle way because they guessed that if they did it roughly the chances of me getting them back would get even higher than it was already)

Ten minutes later the boggy hex wore off and Lily (hearing me knock over a broom) opened the door and undid the jinxes at once. I explained what happened and she was not impressed. If anything it made her hatred for Potter even bigger.

So anyway, oh great the fat lady is trying to sing WHY DUMBLEDORE WHY!

"CHOCOLATE FROGS!" We screamed at her until she let us in. I went straight up to change my clothes.

Mary was shocked when I walked in covered in more mud then usual after quidditch pradice. I gave her a look that said only to plainly that it was those boys again, so she helped me change. I think Im going to go do some homework now or maybe wait for some friends to come by…

_James's POV_

"Did you… see her… face… priceless!" I grinned between out breaks of laughing.

"That was the best prank we have pulled all week thanks for the idea Remus." Sirius told them in a matter of factly voice that made us laugh even more…

"I have a feeling we better watch our backs for, let's see..." Peter was saying when we walked into the crowded common room.

"The rest of the school year boys." Said a wicked voice behind them and as I guessed, it was none other than Bella Charmp who had an evil sparkle in her eye which I don't think is a very good omen.

_**Ok that's all guys please review ok just to let you know this happened in 3**__**rd**__** year before they made up the Marauders and their nicknames. So this story will take place between 3**__**rd**__** and 7**__**th**__** year. Next chapter I will explain why she doesn't like James and Peter but likes Sirius and Remus.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Let the fun begin

_**Disclaimer: Ok I know I forgot this in the last chapter but I do not own Hogwarts or the Marauders (even though I wish I did more than anything else) they belong to Joanne Rowling! A/N: Oh and for the thing at the end of last chapter it was originally going to be the first chapter then the backstory.**_

_Marlene's POV_

"So what are the boys looking so worried about?" I asked as I walked over and sat down next to Lily.

"Ok did you hear me screaming at Sirius and Pettigrew?" Bella asked me before anyone else could answer. I nodded and then she went into full details about the events of the afternoon.

"I told them that they should watch their backs for the rest of the school year." Bella finished as I got my evil grin on, which looks a lot like Sirius's for some reason…

"Hello ladies, so what you talking about?" A voice which I heard way too often, a voice that made Lily pulls a face of complete disgust.

"Just homework Black now go wash your ugly face." Bella snapped at Sirius to everyone's surprise because the only people she normally snaps at are James and Peter.

"What's with the last name calling and my face is irresistible." Sirius replied after 10 seconds of thinking of a comeback to Bella words.

"Can you guys do this somewhere else? I am trying to remember what's the spell to turn an animal into a water goblet." Mary snapped at the pair which was; trust me, not going to stop fighting for a while.

"It's vera verto and I'm going to go have a shower and wash my BEAUTIFUL face." Sirius spat at Mary and Bella before turning and going up the stairs.

"Oh I just remembered earlier I swapped Black's face cream around with some instant boils potion as a prank… So in about 2 hours." Bella was saying as no one other than Remus, James and Peter walked past, guessing from their faces they didn't hear most of it.

"What will happen in 2 hours Charmp? is Lily going to say yes to a date with me?" James asked rounding on Bella and even Remus and Peter started were moving back because everyone could feel a Lily hates James moment coming on.

"JAMES POTTER NO I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A BIGGER GIT THAN BLACK, YOU HEARD ME AND REMEMEBER TO WATCH YOU BACK POTTER!" Lily bellowed that Im sure that even the Ravenclaw's in Ravenclaw tower could hear her because if so this wouldn't be the first time.

"OI THANKS EVANS." Was Sirius's reply and I know the Ravenclaw's heard it because McGonagall had just come in, she was saying something but I couldn't hear it because my ears was still ringing…

_Peter's POV_

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' I was wondering as walked up the stairs to our dorm.

"Alright let's start planning our next prank because I bet you Charmp is currently plotting some pranks for us." James whispered as he closed the door behind him.

"LA LA LA IM THE HOTTEST GUY AT HOGWARTS!"

"SIRIUS SHUT UP" We all shouted at the door leading to the bathroom where Sirius must be taking a shower.

"NO!" "STOP SINGING" "NO" Went on for let's see the next 25 BEEPING MINUTES

"OI BOYS BE QUIET!" Was what finally stopped us.

Remus and I just rolled our eyes and went back to thinking of pranks.

"So far we have

Spike her pumpkin juice with love potion and see what happens

Make her skin turn slytherin green

Get Sirius to pretend to go on a date with her"

Remus said reading the list.

"I like the idea with Sirius personally… I also think maybe enchanting snowballs to follow her around would do nicely." I commented as we started getting changed for bed.

_1 hour later Bella's POV_

"Now in about the next 25 to 30 minutes Sirius should get out of the shower. So any other ideas ladies?" Mary asked as she checked her watch because when Sirius jumped out of the shower we want to see his face as he bolts into the common room.

"Except giving them a sleeping potion and cutting all their hair off no." I answered while flicking though one of my many DADA books to help pass the time till the pranking war should start.

"Can any of us actly make a sleeping potion? I know I can't because Im helpless at potions." Marlene commented. Well now that I think about it I can't make a good one.

"I can ask Sev to make us a batch and any other potion's we might need." Contributed Lily fiddling with the red hangings around her bed.

"Im going to read for the next 20 minutes alright." I murmured.

_20 minutes later_

"Come on let's head down so we can pretend we have been there for a while doing homework." Mary giggled as we moved to the door. (Lily and I were the only ones who remembered some homework…)

As we walked down the stairs it turned into a slide, which only happens when a boy tries to come up stairs.

"So who tried to come up?" I asked as I slid down and landed neatly on the rug.

"Me… I was trying to see my sister." Pipped a first year boy who was looking worried.

"Don't worry about it now who's your sister? I will go get her for you." Lily told him kindly.

"Dotty Spoto, Im Ryan Spoto." Ryan admitted going a rather pale red in the face.

"Oh Dotty I know her. Will get her for you Ryan." Lily informed us as she went back up the stairs.

"Nice to meet you Ryan Im Bella, this is Marlene and Mary." I told him while gesturing to Marlene and Mary.

"Aren't you two on the quidditch team?" Ryan asked Marlene and I, we nodded.

"Come on let's start that homework." Suggested Mary as she walked over to an empty table near the boy's dorms.

"It's time he should we down here in about a minute, now remember to look innocent." Lily whispered as she joined us.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO MY FACE IS COVERED IN BOILS!" Bellowed Sirius. In the next 15 seconds the rest of the boys where in the common room looking for places to hide.

"So what happened?" I asked innocently, Remus gave me a glare but I ignored him.

"ALRIGHT WHO IN THE NAME OF GODRIC GRYFFINDOR DID THIS?" Stormed Sirius as he came down with a scarf covering his face but I saw a bit of his forehead and it was coated with boils.

_**A/N ok I think that's enough for this chapter, please review, that's right click the little blue button down there, click it… Also check out my other stories! **_


	4. Chapter 3 Prank Planning

_**A/N: Sorry it's been a while, something called school, music and drama running my life but now Im out of school. Until I go to my music summer school…**_

_**Disclaimer: I own 2 matching Pillow Pets, not Harry Potter**_

_Mary's POV_

"Those boys look terrified, like Sirius is about to kill them." I whispered under the cover of screams and laughter.

"Let's hope he doesn't because that would stuff up the quidditch team plus a prank I was thinking about…" Lily commented.

"What prank Miss Evans?" Bella asked imitating Potter really well.

"I was thinking about framing the boys for turning Black's robes pink…" Lily replied, whoa that was close, Sirius just through a stack of books across the room which almost took off my head.

"Sirius, I swear we didn't do it." Lupin told him from the other side of the common room.

"Well I think we better head upstairs before we get hit." Marlene said. We nodded our heads in agreement before grabbing our stuff and running for our own safety. And seems like we weren't the only ones, theres a mini traffic jam.

"I think the people who weren't as quick as we were will be missing from classes today." I was saying when bam, a book collided with Bella's head.

"Bella you alright?" Marlene asked, I'm taking a random guess and say that Sirius threw that.

"Yeah Im fine but I think Sirius Black might not be." Bella growled.

"Well he is covered in boils instead of the face cream, and threw a book at you." I said, the others nodded.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" Sirius screeched on hearing them.

"Oops, RUN!" I screamed bolting to the girl's dorm. The others followed sending people flying.

_Sirius's POV_

I gaped as the girls disappeared, 'just you wait girls, just you wait'.

"REMUS! JAMES! PETER! GET BACK HERE I WON'T KILL YOU!" I shouted, the three boys cautiously started back towards me looking worried.

"You alright now?"

"Yeah come on let's have a pillow fight."

"Sirius you do remember that we are still in day clothes right?"

"Oh yeah, come on."

Remus disappeared to have a shower, James waiting and Peter just got changed.

James and I consulted our list and added a few things.

Spike her pumpkin juice with love potion and see what happens

Make her skin Slytherin Green

Get Sirius to pretend to go on a date with her

Set up so when she goes to the bathroom the taps starts going and flood the place

Bra snapping

Enchant her food so after she eats it she can only speak backwards

Make anything of hers she leaves in the Common Room into animals with name tags saying 'Bella Charmp'

"I think that's good for now."

"What you come up with?" Remus asked coming out of the bathroom and looking at the paper. "I'm guessing I'll be the one enchanting the taps."

"Yep." We all replied, James grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

"Oh I have one, one of us standing under the mistle toe at Christmas in two weeks?" Peter suggested.

"I want to do it." I answered straight away.

"Why?" The two boys asked in unison.

"I want to see her face." I told them.

"Sure you don't have a crush?" Remus mocked me.

"Im 100% sure I don't have a crush." I told him before turning and plonking down on my bed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Remus commented before going to read.

James came out soon after.

"Having a shower or not?" James asked me, throwing his robes in the trunk.

I thought then said. "Maybe not, night." I told him before falling asleep in my robes.

_Bella's POV_

"That was so funny." I exclaimed before lying down on my bed.

"Tell me about it." Lily says before adding. "That felt good actually." as an afterthought.

Marlene gasped. "Lily Evan's feels good about doing something bad! Who knew this day would come!" She exclaimed dramatically. Lily replied by throwing a pillow at Marlene. "Guess I deserve that." Marlene muttered.

"Yes you do Miss McKinnon." Lily replied before falling over laughing.

Mary was pulling her trunk apart.

What are you looking for Mary?" I asked moving over to her.

"My nighty, Im ready to go to bed." She replied before pulling out a jumper that I had to jump to avoid.

"You mean the one that's in my hand?" Marlene asked walking over from her bed.

"Yes, thanks Marlene." Mary said grabbing the nighty and walking into the bathroom to change.

I got up and changed on my bed into a shirt covered with hearts and matching pants.

"Good night ladies." Marlene said going to bed and pulling the hangings.

"Marlene, you forgot something, your still in your uniform." I told her from my bed.

"Oh right." Marlene said pulling them back, grabbing PJ's from her trunk and disappearing again.

"Well guess good night." I said pulling my own hangings around my bed and going to sleep.

**A/N: That's it for now, next chapter I will skip to Christmas because Christmas is just around the corner **


End file.
